


A Passing Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Anger, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nice King Kooh, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh tries to convince his sibling to move on after the latter's wife dies.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Repsaj? Repsaj, you have to protect me from enemies again. My enemies always wish to battle me to rule this world. I will look in every chamber. You should be in this pyramid. I’ll eventually find you,’’ King Kooh said as he wandered. He entered his chamber.

King Kooh saw his pet cobra by a bed. A smile appeared on his face. ‘’You protect me while I rest.’’ King Kooh crouched before he scratched the cobra’s hood. *Just a mere reward for protecting me* he thought. His smile remained. 

After walking out of the chamber, King Kooh continued the search for his brother. He was thoughtful for a few moments. *Perhaps Repsaj is in his chamber now. I remember viewing him resting in another chamber after his wife’s death.* Perhaps Repsaj moved on. A certain memory returned to King Kooh. A memory from a few days ago. 

Repsaj stood near his bed and frowned. A tear formed in one eye as his sick wife rested on the bed. ‘’I can protect King Kooh from enemies. My inability to protect you from death…’’ Repsaj’s lower lip trembled. The tear ran down his face.

Ailicec smiled at Repsaj. ‘’I’ll cherish you here. I’ll cherish you in the afterlife, Repsaj.’’ She kissed him on the lips. Ailicec closed her eyes. She never woke up. 

Another tear ran down Repsaj’s face. He faced King Kooh. He began to sob. Repsaj saw concern in the latter’s eyes. He turned to Ailicec after King Kooh touched his shoulder. ‘’You’re here for me, my brother,’’ Repsaj said.

The memory disappeared. King Kooh stepped into Repsaj’s chamber. He frowned the minute he saw the empty bed. *That bed was one reason for Repsaj’s many tears* King Kooh thought. He glanced at the entire chamber. *Repsaj is not present at all* he thought.

King Kooh’s frown remained as he walked out of the chamber. *Perhaps Repsaj is battling my enemies right now.* King Kooh ran to two doors and opened them. He looked ahead. Other men were not present at all. He turned his head and saw a sphinx. 

King Kooh smiled again. *My other pet.* King Kooh focused on the sphinx as it rested near the pyramid. Another frown replaced his smile at a snail’s pace. His eyes settled on one of the sphinx’s paws. He shook his head in disbelief.

*I remember one enemy stabbing your paw during the previous day. I wish you devoured him, my pet. Perhaps the enemy won’t flee another time.* 

King Kooh began to close the doors. He turned and walked into another area of the pyramid. *Repsaj must be here* he thought. Another smile formed on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

‘’I found you,’’ King Kooh said to Repsaj. His eyes remained on the latter. King Kooh viewed Repsaj standing by Ailicec’s coffin. Curiosity caused him to tilt his head to one side. ‘’You were in this chamber all day, Repsaj? You remained near your wife?’’ King Kooh asked.

Repsaj faced King Kooh. One eye widened for a few seconds. ‘’I was with Ailicec all day,’’ he said. Repsaj tilted his head to one side. ‘’Why are you here?’’ he asked. He saw a sudden scowl on King Kooh’s face.

‘’You should protect me from enemies,’’ King Kooh said. 

Repsaj scowled. ‘’You’re not a widower!’’ he said. 

‘’I am not going to comfort you another time, Repsaj. Prepare to protect me from enemies.’’ King Kooh continued to scowl at him. ‘’End my enemies’ lives as soon as possible. They always flee from you, Repsaj. You’re not fast enough to defeat them.’’

‘’Are you forgetting about battling enemies with me? Enemies flee from you as well,’’ Repsaj informed King Kooh. He viewed King Kooh’s eyes widening for a moment. Repsaj shook his head in disbelief.

‘’You forgot about the sphinx near the pyramid.’’

‘’One enemy stabbed the sphinx’s paw earlier. My pet is resting now,’’ King Kooh said. 

‘’I thought a cobra was your pet,’’ Repsaj said.

‘’The sphinx is my other pet, Repsaj.’’ 

‘’I see.’’ 

‘’Are you always going to cry near your wife, Repsaj?’’ He viewed Repsaj’s eye widening another time. King Kooh scowled again. ‘’You aren’t answering me at all, Repsaj.’’

‘’Ailicec is still important to me.’’ 

‘’You won’t be with me after my enemies appear again?’’ King Kooh asked as his scowl remained.

‘’Perhaps later,’’ Repsaj said.

‘’Your wife abandoned you after she died. Are you going to abandon me?’’

Repsaj’s eye widened again. His scowl returned as he revealed a sword. He heard King Kooh while the latter gasped. Repsaj stretched his arm and held the sword. He pointed the blade at King Kooh. He saw the latter’s new scowl.

‘’I will spare your life if you apologize this instant. Apologize for what you said about my wife.’’

King Kooh still scowled.


	3. Chapter 3

‘’Apologize!’’ Repsaj said to King Kooh. He watched as the latter’s body tensed. ‘’Apologize!’’ Repsaj viewed King Kooh’s shoulders slumping. 

‘’I apologize for my words about Ailicec,’’ King Kooh said. He never revealed the actual reason why he apologized. At least not near his brother. *Repsaj must be alive to protect me. I remember the sphinx. The creature is not my relative* he thought.

Repsaj lowered the sword. ‘’I will spare your life,’’ he said. He focused on him. ‘’You went outside recently?’’ Repsaj asked. He watched as King Kooh nodded. ‘’There weren’t any enemies?’’  
He viewed King Kooh shaking his head. 

‘’Your enemies will return sooner or later,’’ Repsaj said.

King Kooh nodded. ‘’That was why I searched for you earlier, Repsaj. My enemies will not cease attacking me until I depart from this world,’’ he said. King Kooh saw another tear in Repsaj’s eye. His eyes widened again. He began to blink a few times.

‘’Ailicec departed from this world,’’ Repsaj said. 

 

Another frown materialized on King Kooh’s face. ‘’Are you planning on attacking me again? I remember Ailicec’s death. I was there when she died. Perhaps you don’t remember me comforting you.’’ King Kooh viewed Repsaj shaking his head.

‘’I remember you comforting me after Ailicec’s death. I am not going to attack you,’’ Repsaj said.

‘’Oh.’’

‘’I wish to be with Ailicec another time. I’ll hold her. Kiss her.’’

‘’You have to release the past, Repsaj. Ailicec will wish for you to move on.’’

‘’I suppose you are correct,’’ Repsaj said. He glanced at the coffin before his lower lip trembled. *I should look ahead. I should not dwell on the past.* Repsaj turned to King Kooh and smiled. He gasped as soon as a familiar spirit materialized near King Kooh. He viewed the latter stepping back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ailicec smiled at Repsaj. ‘’I’ll cherish you in the afterlife, Repsaj,’’ she said. She wrapped her arms around Repsaj’s waist. Ailicec viewed tears running down his face. She used her thumb to dry them. She continued to smile. 

‘’Release the past, Repsaj.’’ 

‘’Never,’’ Repsaj muttered. He embraced Ailicec and kissed her on the lips. Another tear ran down his face. Repsaj saw Ailicec’s frown. His shoulders moved up and down with every sob. He focused on Ailicec another time.

‘’You must move on, Repsaj,’’ Ailicec said. Her smile returned. ‘’We will always be together in the afterlife. Protect your brother now.’’ Ailicec kissed Repsaj’s face. She viewed him nodding.

After sobbing another time, Repsaj smiled. He released the woman he cherished. His smile remained as she vanished. Repsaj viewed King Kooh approaching him. His eye widened after the latter touched his shoulder. ‘’I thought you weren’t going to comfort me again.’’

King Kooh was sheepish. ‘’I was enraged, Repsaj.’’ He released the shoulder and smiled again. ‘’Let’s see if my enemies are present this time. We can send them to the next world.’’ He saw another tear on Repsaj’s face.

 

Repsaj smiled another time. After focusing on King Kooh, he nodded. ‘’Let’s look ahead. We shouldn’t look back.’’ Repsaj ran with the happy latter. He never glanced at Ailicec’s coffin. 

 

The End


End file.
